


Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

by VerborgenImSchatten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles, F/M, M/M, Multi, but if I tell you what kind of creature it would be a spoiler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerborgenImSchatten/pseuds/VerborgenImSchatten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' life felt like a joke. Or an episode of Supernatural or Buffy. No scratch that, it was more like a whole season. They had to deal with so called monsters of the week - Even if they technically only come once a month or so, but that just sounded lame, like they needed more than seven days to deal with it. That and nobody would want to wait that long for a new episode.</p><p>People start to go missing, something's wrong with Stiles and his friendship with Parrish might turn into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

**Author's Note:**

> My first teen wolf fan fiction! (and the first ff in a very long time)

Stiles' life felt like a joke. Or an episode of Supernatural or Buffy. No scratch that, it was more like a whole season. They had to deal with so called monsters of the week - Even if they technically only come once a month or so, but that just sounded lame, like they needed more than seven days to deal with it. That and nobody would want to wait that long for a new episode.

 

Their little clique was pretty well known at school. They were the weird ones.

They had girls that made naked trips into the woods, talked about demons with anyone who would want to listen, or lived in the reservoir for years. Not that the boys were any better.

 

As for now they all sat around the same lunch table acting like usual. Stiles and Lydia were reading a chapter of the bestiary on Lydia's tablet. Without a monster of the week they tried to find out what Parrish might be. Scott and Kira looked at each other with hearts in their eyes. Liam and Mason were talking about videogames. Malia was the only one missing, as she went to find her mother together with Derek and Braeden.

He kind of missed her, but they had broken up a while ago. He tried not to think about it so often. She didn't want to talk with him and he only knew that she was alright, because Derek sent him a text message every day. The first time he got one from the Sourwolf he nearly dropped his phone. Admittedly, Derek had only asked him, if he had more information on the Desert Wolf. After he left that first time with Cora without a word, Stiles had thought that this time would be the same. But Derek seemed to actually read between the lines of his answer.

 

So Stiles divided his time between research for how-to-defeat-the-monster-of-the-week, research for who-and-where-the-hell-is-the-Desert-Wolf and research for what-the-heck-is-Parrish. Oh, and he should apply for colleges or his father will kill him. So add research for school work and that's it. He was even thinking about quitting Lacrosse. God knows he got enough practice running away from monsters.

 

Nonetheless he had more school work to do and teachers who wanted him to hand in his homework to avoid. After school he went to Lydia's car together with the strawberry blonde girl and Kira. Scott had a shift at Deaton's so Kira had to drive with Lydia. As for Stiles, his Jeep broke down _again_ , after a run in with _another_ supernatural creature. After they dropped Kira off at her home they continued their drive to the police department.

 

Lydia was the first to break the silence:

 

"I skyped with Danny again."

 

After the whole affair with the alpha pack the boy had left the town and went to England to Jackson. As far as Stiles knew the two were roommates.

 

"How is he?", he asked, knowing that that wasn't why Lydia was telling him.

 

"He's good."

 

After a short pause she added: "He told me that him and Jackson were thinking about coming back to Beacon Hills."

 

"What? Really? After all that happened they really want that?", Stiles was sure if it wasn't for his father he might have already left, but he had to keep him alive at all costs.

 

"Apparently", Lydia's voice wasn't more than a whisper. She still had problems understanding why Jackson left like he did. Sure his parents had wanted him to go to that school, but he left without trying to reach out to her even after she cured him from being a Kanima with her love.

 

"Will you be ok?"

 

He had known for some time now that him and Lydia would never be together romantically. Sure he loved her, but more like a sister. She was his best friend. They were like platonic soul mates.

 

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

 

The small grin on her lips betrayed her intend: She would act like everything was fine, even if it wasn't. She knew that Stiles was aware of it and would have her back. He always would.

 

* * *

 

Lydia and Stiles were arguing if Jordan's former work at the military was another hint for what he was.

 

"He worked with bombs, Lydia! And truth is you can't set him on fire! I doubt a bomb could kill him!"

 

"Yes, but the sword of the Oni hurt him pretty badly and I'm sure it would have killed him", Lydia countered in a scarily controlled voice, "and I'm sure the risk of getting stabbed or shot is a given at the military. No way he chose that career on instinct."

 

"But his instincts told him to follow the Nemeton to Beacon Hills and he did!", Stiles replied.

 

Jordan just sat behind his desk grinning amused at their antics. After a few months of not knowing what he was he saw it more relaxed. It was enough for him to know that he had friends that looked out for him and tried to help him - even if one of them was the son of his boss. The sheriff seemed to like the fact that there was one more adult - besides Doctor Deaton, Derek Hale and his girlfriend - that could actually try to keep his son save from the supernatural. Even if Stiles used their friendship to keep better control of what his father ate. For Jordan it was kind of a win-win situation.

 

"How long has this been going on for?"

 

He turned towards the Sheriff.

 

"An hour tops", he answered truthfully.

 

"When are you gonna tell them that your shift is over in ten minutes?"

 

"In fifteen when I'm out of the door", Jordan replied grinning.

 

"Do me a favour and drive Stiles home. His Jeep is still not fixed.

 

At the sound of his name said boy turned around and indignantly sputtered:

 

"But Dad, I planned on staying here!"

  
"You have school tomorrow."

 

"And?"

 

"And I'm sure Lydia will want to get some sleep, as should you, young man. And she lives in a completely different part of town. It's late. Get going, son."

 

"Fine", Stiles muttered darkly, "But I don't like it."

 

"Of course you don't", the Sheriff sighed.

  
Jordan and the two teens packed their things and went to their cars after saying good night to the Sheriff and to the other deputy that worked the nightshift.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was used to nightmares by now.

 

After the sacrifice he dreamt about the Nemeton and then about the riddles of the Nogitsune.

By the time of the dead pool he was so stressed that he couldn’t always remember his dreams, but he always woke up with the tight feeling in his chest he was so used to by now.

 

Now that they had stopped the dead pool he was afraid to sleep. He remembered what he dreamt about this time and half of it just confused him.

 

All of his dreams started the same:. He would run through the preserve. It wasn’t as dark as after the sacrifice. Sometimes it was morning, other times evening, but it was never night time. He would feel free and happy.

 

Half of the nights when he was dreaming he just kept running.

 

The other half would turn into a nightmare.

 

Storm clouds would darken the day and Stiles would keep running until he reached the Nemeton.

On top of the tree stump would always sit a figure ready to taunt him.

The worst ones were Brunsky, the Nogitsune and that teacher that tried to shoot him. Other times he saw the look in his father’s eyes when he realised that he was a dark fox. He would see Derek dying. Peter trying to kill Scott. Kate sending Berserkers after them. Allison...

 

The times he saw Malia were bittersweet:. She would say all those things when they broke up in his hospital room.

That was the only nightmare he wouldn´t wake up from in cold sweat and breathing heavily.

 

This time Stiles didn't wake up like usual. For one, he was sitting. It took him a few moments to figure out that he wasn't in his bed, but a car.

He recognized the static of the police radio and relaxed slightly at the thought of his dad.

 

But it wasn't his father that started speaking.

 

"You know that you can talk to me, right?"

 

He looked surprised at the guy in the driver's seat.

 

Parrish continued: "About your nightmares and whatever is troubling you. I know about the supernatural now even if I don't really understand everything. Scott and Derek tried to explain it, but... Yeah."

 

He looked rather awkward. It made Stiles laugh a little.

 

"Yeah, they aren't really good at that. Most of the time I had to research all of it to know what's going on. But it helps that they are at least talking with each other nowadays."

 

"You are talking, but none of it explains how you feel. If you are okay or not. Because you don't look that good right now."

 

Stiles was silent for a few seconds - too long for someone like him - and then started jiggling his left foot. After a minute Parrish still looked at him like he truly cared.

Stiles sighed and started talking:

 

"It's just that I feel like we missed something. Or many things for that matter. The way an ancient computer could do online banking, or why Lydia wrote my name on that list of Brunsky's victims. I didn't die, but she was never wrong with that kind of stuff before. I guess it just freaks me out a little bit."

 

Parrish laughed at that.

 

"What?", Stiles was confused.

 

"It's a good thing that it freaks you out. Believe it or not it would be bad if it didn't."

 

Stiles sighed. Parrish was right and he knew it, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

 

"But I'm glad that you are opening up to me, I truly am", Parrish continued, "I remember that time you were sleepwalking and everyone at the station tried to find you. Your Father was really worried. After learning about all of this supernatural stuff I remembered that night. It was way worse than I thought it was before."

 

Stiles stayed silent. He didn't like to remember these things.

 

"Stiles, please look at me."  
  
They were waiting for the stoplight to turn green and Parrish looked at him with this understanding look. Stiles didn't know if that look should make him feel better or not.

 

"You do know, that you are one of the bravest men I know, right? I mean technically you're still a kid, but even the men and women I met at the army weren't as brave as you. You survived all that and of course it damaged you to some extent. You are after all just human - supernatural tendencies aside."

 

A warm smile played across Parrish's lips and Stiles felt himself mimicking it.

 

"Thanks."

 

It helped hearing it from time to time. In the few months that he spent more time with the young Deputy he became good friends with him.

 

Hell, they even watched Star Wars together. Something he couldn't say from Scott.

 

After ten more minutes they reached his house. Stiles unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, leaning on the open door.

 

"Well then good night, Deputy", Stiles said smiling.

 

"Try to sleep a little before school", Parrish answered with his own smile, "and call me if you need anything."

 

After a short pause he added:

 

"Even if it's just a nightmare and it's the middle of the night."

 

Stiles tried to keep his smile, but he knew it looked faked now.

 

"Yeah, I will."

 

"I mean it, young Padawan."

 

"Go home, you big nerd", Stiles laughed more genially and closed the door without waiting for an answer.

 

Parrish waved one last time and drove off. Stiles turned around and looked at the dark windows of the house. He just hoped that he wouldn't have any more nightmares tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> You can visit me on http://verborgen-im-schatten.tumblr.com/


End file.
